My Business Card 2
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: What happens when Jackson ends up in LA?


My Business Card part 2

Dr. Jackson Avery sat in the waiting room of St. Ambrose Hospital in Los Angeles. He looked a mess; unshaven, skin clammy, and eyes bloodshot. This was the sight that Dr. Addison Montgomery saw when she was leaving the hospital for the night. She took a double take before calling out tentatively. "Jackson?"

His head whipped around at the familiar voice calling his name. "Addison?" he questioned.

"Oh my god, what's wrong?" she asked, hurrying to set by his side.

"My mom, she was on vacation in LA, got into a car accident. She's been in surgery for six hours so far. They don't let me in on what's wrong."

"I'll find out," she said, putting her hand gently on his arm.

"How? What are you even doing here?"

"I work here. I'll get the chief of staff to come down and tell us what's going on," she said. Addison took out her phone and texted Charlotte. Not five minutes later a blond doctor came into the waiting room.

"You Avery?" she questioned, her thick accent succinct.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. "What happened to my mother, just tell me straight."

"I'm Doctor Charlotte King. Your mother is still in surgery because she was involved in a front on collusion with a semi. She has a depressed skull fracture that Dr. Shepard is working on to repair, as well as the minor brain bleed. She had a hemopheumothorax and Dr. Bennett is working on that as well as monitoring for possible cardiac problems. She's broken her left femur and massive internal injuries. She already lost her spleen and one kidney, and her liver is extremely damaged. They are working on it, but she might have to go on the transplant list."

"I'll do it," he said. "Get me tested and I'll do it tonight."

"Jackson, you sure? You'll be stuck here for a month. If you're a match."

"She's my mother," he said. "I would do anything. She's the only one who believed in me growing up."

"Alright. I'll get you tested," Addison said. He nodded and followed her up stairs to get everything settled. She sat him down on a gurney in the hallway, before getting a blood draw kit. She took the blood quietly, and with minimal fuss. "This will be done in a few hours."

"So what did you mean that she was the only one to believe in you?" she asked, taking his place on the gurney. He sighed and sat back next to her.

"My granddad is Harper Avery; I mean that's one hell of a legacy to live up to. My mom's an incredible urologist. I mean last year, she did the first penis transplant at Seattle Grace. But she was the one to tell me to go for what I wanted. My family hated that I went into plastics. But I'm in my final year of fellowship and soon to leave the tutelage of your ex-boyfriend."

"He's a great surgeon. I knew you would learn from him," Addison said.

"But I've gotten pretty good, not meaning to brag much, but even he says so," Jackson chuckled to himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Unfortunately Jackson wasn't a match for his mother. She was in a medically induced coma because of the liver damage. She was put on the transplant list, and rather high on the list because of her critical condition. Instead of letting Jackson check into a hotel or just live in the hospital, Addison made him come home with her the following afternoon. As Mrs. Avery recovered, most of the practice ended up at Addison's for their weekly get together.

"This doesn't have to happen," Addison said. "I'll cancel."

"Nah. I'm upset, but she's stable for now," he replied. "Let's just party tonight."

"Alright then."

A few hours later everyone had shown up: Charlotte and Cooper, Violet and Pete, Sam, Sheldon and Amelia. Jackson felt at ease and was surprised at these doctors; three surgeons, the rest doctors, and an alternative therapist. He met two of the surgeons who had operated on his mom. Sam Bennett. He seemed like a stand-up guy. Apparently he was an internist and a cardiac surgeon. He went over the basics.

Well, she has a history of SVT, and we tried a few treatments, but would she listen to me, no," Jackson said. Sam was suggesting different alternatives when Amelia came over to meet the new guy.

"Hey, Amelia Shepard," she greeted.

"Jackson Avery," he replied, shaking her hand. "Shepard?"

"It's Derek's younger sister," Addison explained as she walked out.

"Wow. I used to live with him. Then he and Meredith moved out and we just were allowed to stay in the house.

"You know my brother?" Amelia questioned.

"I've operated on him actually."

"You did the heart surgery?" 

"Me and another resident. I'm a seventh year surgical resident, finishing my fellowship."

"Specialty?"

"Plastics."

"With Mark?" she asked, familiarity in her eyes.

"Yeah," he said bitterly.

"Okay?"

"Just too much relationship drama," he said, taking a swig of his beer

"Hey wait. You work at the same hospital that Addison came from?" Pete asked. Jackson nodded warily. "Do they really have crazy aphrodisiac elevators?"

Jackson turned to Addison, who had the good grace to blush. "I guess you could say that, although I don't recall actually getting down in one."

"Just lots of stolen glances, and proposals and such," Addison said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a few hours, people left and Jackson was helping Addison clean up. "So, um, where should I crash? Cause this couch seems pretty damn comfortable."

"Well, if you aren't distraught over your mother, I was going to try to entice you into bed with me," she said, slowly approaching him.

"Definitely not," he said, pulling her to him forcefully, attaching their lips together. She dropped the plastic cup she was holding and gripped his shoulders as he leaned her back over his arm. The past two days had been such a mess that he was glad to have any form of familiarity that he would gladly take this hot, willing woman. Plus, she was someone that he had come to care for over the past year; since their encounter the previous year. Addison was melting into him as he drug her up the stairs. She pointed him to the direction of her bedroom. At the top of the stairs, he picked her up, so she had to wrap her legs around his trim waist. She's kissed him back, harder than before. They stumbled through the door to her bedroom and he landed them on the bed, bouncing slightly. "God, I've missed this."

"Me too," she panted, flipping them over, so she was straddling his hips. Addison reached down and pulled the hem of his shirt over his torso, wrestling it over his head in their semi-drunken state. This broke him out of his stupor and he began tearing their clothes from their bodies. They couldn't get close enough to each other, kissing and touching. Jackson was kissing all over her body, trying to re-familiarize himself with her long gorgeous body. Soon, they were naked as the day they were born and thrusting against each other.

Amelia had come back to get the bag of stuff that she had forgotten and was treated to a multitude of sounds coming from upstairs. She smiled to herself and said, "Brave Addison, Bravo."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Two years later**

Jackson kept in touch with Addison but they hadn't seen each other. That didn't stop a good friendship from forming. But he just met with the hospital board at St. Ambrose and signed his contract to become their Head of Plastics. He was wearing his new scrubs and checking his charts when Addison practically ran into him. "Jackson?"

"Hey Addy."

"You work here?" He nodded. "Good." She leaned up and kissed him; and he knew coming here was the right choice.

10/4/11


End file.
